Sherlolly Smutty One Shots
by pottermeg95
Summary: A collection of my sherlolly smut one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**A Night in Paris.**

Molly was standing out on the balcony of the hotel room. Paris was magnificent at night, especially from this high up. She shivered at the cold night air, pulling at her tiny nightie. Gasping when long arms enveloped her, giving her warmth. Sherlock nuzzled his face in her neck, licking at her pulse point.

"Need warming up?" He purred into her ear.

Her breath hitched as he slowly trailed his hands down her body, stopping when he hits the hem of her nightshirt. Lazily stroking her inner thighs, allowing his thumb to graze her center.

"Yes" She breathed.

He chuckled, gently leaving open mouth kisses up and down her neck. Molly threw her head back against his shoulder, gasping. Desperately arching her back, to try to get his hand to make contact with her core. Letting out a frustrated groan, when she realised there was no use.

"Sherlock," She whimpered as he allowed his thumb to stroke her damp knickers, but only for a second. He gave a deep laugh as he nibbled on her ear. "stop being a tease."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Molly pressed her ass into is growing bulge. Sherlock let out a hiss, grinding against her. Their bodies rocking together. She placed her hand over his and guided him to her heat, moving his hand against the soaked fabric. He swiftly slipped a finger into her panties and inside her wet folds, finding her pulsing clit.

Moaning, she slammed her head back against his shoulder, biting down on her bottom lip. As he quickened his pace, she brought an arm around his neck, running her fingers through his curls. She removed her other hand from his and started to massage her breast.

Pushing the fabric to one side, Sherlock added another digit, lightly pressing down on her bud in circular motions.

"Uh... yes!" She cried, curving her back more.

"Shhh, wouldn't want anyone to hear." His low baritone voice cut through. He leaned his head down towards hers, so he could kiss her. Their kisses becoming desperate, as he worked her clit. Sherlock snaked his tongue out running it along her seam, until she allowed him entrance, their tongues thrashing together in a wild dance.

His fingers slowly entering her. Molly moaned inside of his mouth, as he pumped in and out, curling his fingers at the right moment. Feeling close to the edge, she tore her mouth away from Sherlock's and bit down on his shoulder. To stifle her screams, while jerking from her orgasm.

Giving a kiss to her forehead, he carefully slid his soaked fingers out, waiting for her to finish. Once she was ready, she turned around to face him, gazing up into his lust filled eyes. Sherlock raised his sticky fingers to his mouth, ready to suck on her juices. She quickly wrapped her hand around his wrist to stop him. He rose a brow in question. She slowly parted his fingers, until they were an inch apart, leaning in she took one into her mouth. His eyes lit up at the sight, eagerly devouring the other in his.

Finished cleaning his fingers, they both took a minute to be in the moment and look at each other. Molly breaking the scene, by untying his robe, letting it fall open, revealing his hardened cock. She flashed him a wicked grin, before wrapping her hand around it. Sherlock shivered at her touch, his head snapping back, as she pumped her hand up and down.

"Molly" He gritted out. Trying to get her to stop. When she didn't stop, he placed a hand over hers. "Unless you want this to be over before it's begun." Was the only explanation he gave. Yanking up her nightie, he hooked his fingers into the waist band of her knickers, pulling them down quickly. She kicked them off her ankles and tossed them aside.

Sherlock tried grabbing her hand with his to lead her into their room, but she wouldn't move. "I want you to fuck me, right here." She purred. Pressing herself up against his body, running her fingers up and down his chest.

"Aren't we naughty tonight." His eyes shining in the darkness.

She let a giggle escape her, quickly covering her mouth up. "Opps... sorry.. I mean … erm..."

Sherlock laughed, backing her up against the railing. "Do you need me to teach you a lesson?" he smirked, sucking on her clavicle.

Her eyes fluttering shut. "Oh... yes. I'm afraid … uh... I'm too bad for … my own... good." She panted.

"Turn around." Sherlock demanded.

Molly obliged, grabbing hold of the railing, she arched her bum up a bit. Sherlock got behind her and ran the tip of his cock, along her folds. Molly bit her lip in anticipation. "Please." She begged.

He slowly ran his erection down her clit and let it hover her entrance. "Do you want to know what naughty girls get?" He growled into her ear.

"Yes." she hissed. He carefully filled her with his member, waiting a moment once he was fully seated before starting his thrusts. She closed her eyes, meeting his movements with her own. The night air being filled with their soft moans. It wasn't long before they quickened their pace. "Faster." Molly demanded, needing him to speed up.

Sherlock grunted, pounding into her, his thrusts becoming rapid. Molly was getting close to completion, hardening her grip on the rail for support, as his fingers dug into her flesh.

"Oh... god," She cried out. "Sherlock..." She was so close.

He could feel her walls tightening around his cock. He gritted his teeth, feeling her juices flow as she called his name, muffling her screams into her arm. That was all it took for him to go over, his body jerking , as he filled her with his seed. Sherlock leaned his forehead against the back of her shoulder, whispering her name. Both panting and trying to come back to their senses.

He feathered light kisses on her shoulder, telling her how much he loved her. Pulling out once they had calmed down. He wrapped Molly up and turned her around, into an embrace, kissing her on the top of her head.

"I love you too." She whispered.

Xxxx

It was quite sometime before either of them spoke, now cuddled on the bed.

"Sherlock?"

"Mm?" He asked, trailing his fingers up and down her arm.

"I thought you were suppose to punish me"

He opened an eye at her. "I thought that's what I was doing."

She gave a cheeky grin, shaking her head. "Nu-uh, you've been a bad boy, very bad indeed." She crawled her fingers across his chest. "I guess, I have to show you how it's done."

"Molly, I think we can stop with the... oh." She had snaked her way down to his member and took it into her mouth. His moans filling the room. He placed his hand in her hair, running his fingers through, for something to grasp. Sherlock could sense when he was ready to release, his whole body going tense, just a few more strokes of her mouth-

Molly pulled her mouth away and came back up beside him and smiled. His brows knitting together. Wanting, no needing a release, that she just denied him.

"Molly." He whined.

"Nope. Sorry Sherlock, I told you ,I had to punish you." She hopped up off the bed and looked down at him and giggled. He smirked as he jumped up off of his side and ran towards her. Her giggles turned into laughter as she ran around the room. "Bet you can't catch me." She called, throwing a wink over her shoulder.

"Wanna make that bet?" He laughed, charging after her. Five minutes later, he finally caught her by the waist and flipped her over his shoulder. Her face was red from running and laughing. He tossed her on the bed and pounced on top of her. "Now, you'll see what a real punishment is." He purred as he slid down her body and his mouth connected with her heat. Oh, she was in trouble.


	2. Paint

**I tried to plot, but it didn't really work out... so porn with slight plot? ... not even XD**

* * *

><p>Easily gliding the paint brush back and forth, Molly stuck her tongue out while she concentrated. Sherlock strolled in with a brand new tin of paint and set it down, admiring how adorable she looked as she painted. "You do realize, if you used a paint roller, the job will get done much faster." He said, making Molly jump a bit, almost falling off the step stool. "Oh, no you don't!" Sherlock ran and caught her just in time, before she fell. Molly's paint brush, splattering Sherlock's cheek with bright yellow paint in the process.<p>

"Opps" She giggled, covering her hand over her mouth.

He blinked a couple of times, making Molly laugh even more.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She apologized, still full of giggles.

"You don't seem, like you are" He cracked a smile as he settled her down on her feet.

"No?"

Before moving closer he quietly replied "No" He leaned in going for a kiss, when Molly placed her brush in front of her mouth, his lips landing right smack dab in the middle. Slowly removing his face away from the paint covered brush, Molly burst into laughter, upon seeing his yellow smeared lips, chin and nose. Sherlock blinked his eyes open one at a time, before letting his sea green hues, land on her brown ones. Smirking, he inched closer, while Molly back away. "You're going to pay for that."

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm."

"We'll," She reached down behind her and picked up the open bucket of paint, dipping the brush in it . "see about that!" flicked the soaked brush at him. Staining his gray t-shirt and a bit of his track pants.

Dropping the can, she ran to the other side of the room. She watched Sherlock bend down and place his hands in the streaming yellow paint, that was now leaking from the tin, on it's side. He grinned as he leaped forward and trapped her against the wall. He wrapped his hands around the side of her face, and put his painted lips against her clean ones. At first she squirmed as she tasted the paint, but was rooted to the floor as he continued to kiss her softly. Moaning, she wrapped her arms around his neck, paint brush dripping down his back. Sherlock groaned as he pressed her up against the wall further, snaking his tongue against hers, thrusting his already growing erection against her center.

Their tongues battling it out, while their bodies rocked together, Sherlock slipped one hand off her cheek and slammed it against the wall, needing to find something solid to hold onto. Tearing his mouth away, he ran his nose along the shell of her ear, before gently biting on her ear lobe. Dropping the brush, Molly ran her hands through his hair, grasping handfuls of hair and pulling. Sherlock messily, slid his mouth down her neck, until he reached her clavicle, skillfully leaving his mark. Both his hands snaked down, until he held her under her breasts, rubbing his thumbs in circular motions.

"Sherlock" Molly gasped, closing her eyes. Yelping when he immediately picks her up and lays her down in the middle of the room, flat on her back. She watched as he pulls his shirt off in one swift motion, licking her lips, she reached for the ties on his track pants and undoes them. Before she can pull them down, he is over top of her, looking into her eyes. He runs a yellow painted finger across her bottom lip, as his other hand trails up her bare stomach, she throws her head back as he massages her breasts through her bra. It isn't long before, her bra claps is undone, shirt hiked up,a trail of kisses up her abdomen and his wet hot tongue is swirling around her hardened nipples.

Her breath hitches, as she feels his erection hitting her thigh, and he puts a nipple between his teeth. "Mmm..." Molly, moans biting her lip, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Sherlock, clucks his tongue, as he takes his hands and removes her legs. He shakes his head. "Aways the eager beaver."

She giggles "Not exactly sexy talk" She quipped

"Mmm, no, it's not." He slides up her body, until his mouth is against her ear "Not to worry, you won't be laughing when my throbbing cock is inside of you, making you beg for more, as I thrust in and out, until I make you come" Molly squeaks at his dirty words. "I will make you come hard, my little one, so hard you'll scream my name for the world to hear, let them know what I did to you, they will know how I made you scream in ecstasy" He purrs.

Molly writhes underneath him, feeling her wetness drip through her knickers. Sherlock yanks her top off, with her help of course, her bra coming off easily, he pulls her leggings down in one fluid motion, tossing them aside. He looks hungrily at her soaked panties. Sherlock crawls up, letting his face hover over her center, flicking his tongue out, running it against the fabric.

Arching her back, Molly moans, grasping the sheet, they have on the floor, that was meant to protect it from the paint. With each flick of his tongue, Molly pulls the sheet closer to her. He moves his mouth away from her heat and to her inner thigh, sucking, only removing his mouth when he pulled down her knickers with his hands.

She whimpered as he grazed his lips against her folds, teasing. "Please" She begged.

"As you wish" He said before delving right in, putting his whole mouth on her clit, letting his tongue give fast strokes.

"Oh, god" She was holding onto the sheet so hard, her knuckles were pure white. "I'm so close" She cried out as her body twitched. Sherlock hummed against her clit, sending her into overdrive, screaming out his name as she came.

"That's my girl" He purred. Standing up he watched her come down from her orgasm, as he took his pants off, springing free his throbbing cock. He pumped himself, as he watched Molly's body move up and down as her breathing returned to normal. Running a finger on his tip, he gathered some precum and returned to his position over Molly, offering her a taste. Smiling, Molly pulls his finger into her mouth and sucks up and down, swallowing. Sherlock's eyes gleamed as he watched her in awe. "You're so beautiful" He whispers, swiping some hair behind her ear.

She blushes at his compliment, running her hands up and down his back, waiting for him to proceed. Without warning, Sherlock glides himself inside of her, not waiting for her to get used to him, he thrusts in and out. Seconds later Molly joins him in his thrusts, challenging him to go faster, harder. Until they are a breathless heap on the floor, moaning and panting, each other's names. Sherlock came first, filling her with his seed, saying her name into her neck. She waited patiently for him to calm down, as he slid a finger in between them and thrust himself in and out of her again. Two thrusts in and his ministrations, Molly came hard, as he promised, screaming his name.

When Molly came back from her orgasm, Sherlock slid himself out of her and rolled over into a pool of cold paint. "Ahh!" He quickly shot up on his feet.

"Wha..?" Laughing, Molly sat up and looked around. The room was a mess, Sherlock's hand print was on the wall where they had snogged, paint was on the hardwood floor, where she had dropped the bucket and thanks to her moving the sheet, it spilled everywhere! "Oh, my"

"You should see yourself" Sherlock flew from the room and quickly brought back a mirror.

Molly shrieked as she ran her hands through her hair, which sported, bright yellow paint throughout it, her mouth was yellow as well, face smeared with it.

"Having sex with paint-"

"Bad" Molly finished, at least they had a good time.


End file.
